New Day With You : After Story
by Namika Ichigawa
Summary: "Dazai, sayonara" kalimat yg selalu mendengung di telinga Dazai. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui kebenaran dibalik kalimat itu. Chuuya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu nya bersama Dazai lebih banyak lagi. OOC, typo bertebaran. Dazai x Chuuya, Boys love, yaoi, banyak lagi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Bungou Stray Dogs Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

Nacchan pinjem Chuuya dan Dazai juga beberapa chara lain ya Asa senpai, Haru senpai

Kalo ada yang sama itu ketidaksengajaan yang murni atau kebetulan. Selamat menikmati...

Warning: Cerita ini ada unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik diteruskan :v Tidak sesuai EYD, ada typo, OOC banget

Flashback :

Dazai tak menghiraukan bogem-an Chuuya, ia pun kembali duduk disamping Chuuya "Mau memulai segalanya dari awal denganku?" tanya Dazai.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya.

Tiba - tiba Chuuya menarik dasi yang dikenakan Dazai hingga kepala Dazai tertempel dipundak Chuuya "Dazai, Aishiteru yo" bisik Chuuya lalu meniup telinga Dazai.

Flashback End

Dengan ini secara resmi, Nacchan menerbitkan mahakarya :v kedua season kedua dari story sebelumnya, dengan judul :

 **New Day With You : After Story**

Chpt1

 **Tragedi (2)**

Setelah malam itu, hubungan Dazai dan Chuuya membaik, tidak, bahkan sangat baik! Layak nya pita yang menghubungkan keduanya, lalu di putuskan oleh Chuuya. Kemudian diikat lagi dengan cara yang berbeda. Begitu pula mereka (ah so sweet thor :v)

Sore ini mereka sedang jalan - jalan bersama Osamu Junior. Mereka melepas Osamu Junior yang sudah bisa berlari kesana kemari layaknya anak sebaya dirinya. Ia terlihat ceria.

"Mama lihat Aku seperti pesawa~t ahahahaha" seru nya sambil berlari dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ahahahahahaha, pesawat mungilku" balas Chuuya sambil terkekeh. Chuuya dan Dazai jalan beriringan. Kali ini, mereka mengenakan pakaian normal mereka, maksud normal disini ialah pakaian sehari - hari mereka dipekerjaan masing - masing.

Makin lama Osamu Junior berlari makin ketengah jalan, sudah ratusan kali Chuuya menyuruhnya untuk ketepi agar tidak tertabrak. Tapi, ya taulah anak kecil tu kek mana :v makin dilarang makin menjadi. Sampai ada sebuah truk barang yang melintas laju dari belokan yang tak jauh didepan. Disaat yang sama Osamu Junior berlari ketengah jalan.

Melihat itu Chuuya reflek berlari kearah Osamu Junior selagi masih sempat lalu menggendong dan melempar Osamu Junior ke arah Dazai yang lalu ditangkap oleh Dazai. Mata Dazai terbuka lebar. Darah berceceran di jalan, bahkan sampai terciprat ke wajahnya. Tanpa sempat mengeluarkan kemampuannya, Chuuya di tabrak oleh truk berkecepatan tinggi tersebut. Tubuhnya tergeletak di jalan, sopir truk tersebut memberhentikan kendaraannya dan segera turun menghampiri tubuh Chuuya yang mendingin.

"Tuan, anda bisa dengar saya? Tuan?" panggil sopir tersebut.

Sementara Dazai masih membatu tak percaya. Di usapnya pipi dengan jari telunjuknya. Darah Chuuya yang terciprat ke arahnya.

"Chuu... ya" panggil Dazai putus asa dengan nada tak percaya. Lalu ia menghampiri tubuh Chuuya yang mendingin karena pendarahan hebat yang ia alami.

"Tuan, bantu saya untuk mengangkatnya. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, atau..." sopir tersebut tak berani melanjutkan kata - katanya melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlumuran darah disamping Dazai.

Mereka pun segera ke rumah sakit. Chuuya dimasukkan keruang UGD, lalu di rontgen (sinar-X). Detak jantungnya melemah. Dazai makin panik. Mendadak suhu ruangan jadi dingin.

Tiba - tiba turun salju. Aneh, padahal dalam ruangan. Tapi tiba- tiba aja turun salju.

"Tubuh yang mendingin, darah yang membeku, jantung selembut salju, rasa sakit yang menusuk, _Noryoku : itami no jitsugen (ability : realize of pain_ , kemampuan : menyadari rasa sakit)" lafal Osamu Junior.

Mendadak ruangan rumah sakit ditempat mereka menunggu terjadi badai salju yang tanpa Dazai sadari, ternyata Osamu Junior pengguna kemampuan juga. Dazai panik sekaligus kaget bukan kepalang. Bukan karena badai saljunya, tapi karena suara datar nan tajam menusuk jantungnya yang keluar dari monitor didalam UGD.

"Chuu... ya... _uso darou_?" tanya Dazai. Seketika dunianya menjadi gelap gulita, lalu secercah cahaya terang muncul didepannya. Ya, suasana badai dirumah sakit tempatnya menunggu Chuuya.

Tapi anehnya dokter yang menangani Chuuya keluar dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, cerah, ceria disertai badai salju dari kekhawatiran Osamu Junior menghilang melihat dokter yang terlihat bahagia.

"Dia selamat dari masa kritisnya" tutur dokter tersebut lalu menjelaskan hasil diagnosa.

Osamu Junior berlari ke arah orang yang ia panggil Mama, yang masih tergeletak tak sadar, badan penuh perban "Aku sudah duga kalau Mama pasti gak akan ninggalin Osamu Junior" ucapnya sambil tidur disebelah Chuuya.

Dazai kembali tenang, ia merasa semangat hidupnya dikembalikan padanya. Ia pun masuk ke ruangan UGD, dokter masih tak ingin memindahkan Chuuya yang masih dalam kondisi seperti itu ke ruangan lain.

"Baka chibi, kalau mau bunuh diri, ajaklah Aku" gumam Dazai sambil mengelus kepala mantan _aibou_ nya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Chuuya selama dalam perawatan dokter.

Setelah sadar Chuuya pun dipindahkan keruangan lain. Kamar kelas 1 dengan fasilitas mantap. Dazai terus menemani Chuuya.

Keesokan paginya...

"Chuu... ya..." goda Dazai sambil melayangkan sendok untuk disuapkan kemulut Chuuya.

"Kalau mau kasih orang makan itu yang bener, ntar Aku mogok makan trus mati" ketus Chuuya. Dazai tertawa renyah. _Tch, apa yang lucu dari perkataanku barusan?_ -tanya Chuuya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau mati, Aku akan membuat pesta dirumah atas kegagalanmu membunuhku" ledek Dazai.

"Papa! Mama gak boleh mati, dan gak ada pesta!" bentak Osamu Junior yang merangkak naik ke atas kursi disamping Dazai.

"Bercanda kok"

"Kalau gitu, biar Tsukioka yang suapin ya" kata Osamu Junior menawarkan jasanya. Hati Chuuya berhasil luluh dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, Mama bakal makan kok"

Kedamaian yang dialami Dazai saat ini sangatlah langka, karena biasanya ia dan Chuuya selalu perang mulut. Ia berharap agar semua ini takkan berakhir. Ia menyukai pemandangan didepannya.

"Chuuya, ada satu hal yang ingin Aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau malah ingin mendahului ku?" tanya Dazai serius.

"Bukan urusanmu, hanya reflek saja. ditambah truk nya terlampau kencang untuk senggang pengaktifan kemampuan, ya mau gimana lagi" jawab Chuuya santai sambil tersenyum.

Dazai menghela nafas panjang "Sekarang kau mulai banyak belajar soal kasih sayang ya?" tanya Dazai dengan maksud menyindir si tuan mafia yang sadis itu.

Chuuya pun mengangguk "Hm, dengan kasih sayang kita bisa mengerti kehidupan. Tapi, harus mengorban kan sesuatu" jawabnya.

"Chuuya, kau tau? Tsukioka juga memiliki kemampuan, aktif disaat ia cemas, sedih, ketakutan, khawatir dan marah. Mengendalikan es dan salju, mirip dengan kemampuan Tanizaki, bedanya, ia bisa membuat salju menjadi es yang tajam dan berbahaya juga badai salju" jelas Dazai.

"Sepertinya dia akan jadi lelaki yang hebat, ya?" Chuuya bergumam sambil tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit keputusasaan.

"Ini seperti bukan kau, Chuuya" ujar Dazai.

"Kau... tidak lupakan" Chuuya menarik kata - katanya.

Mereka mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, sampai waktu makan siang tiba. Seperti tadi pagi, Dazai bergurau dengan Chuuya dengan menyuapnya seperti anak kecil.

Karena sudah siang, Chuuya disuruh istirahat. Melihat Chuuya yang tertidur, membuat Dazai jadi ingin tidur juga.

 _Dazai, sayonara_

Secercah suara tertangkap oleh telinga Dazai yang membuatnya terbangun. Tetapi ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya, yang ia dapati hanya Chuuya tertidur pulasnya bersama Osamu Junior disampingnya.

"Suara, apa itu tadi?"

TBC (to be continue)

 **Pojok Author**

Nacchan desu yo! Kali ini Nacchan bikin ceritanya kayak... ah lupakan *gaya Chuuya menarik kata - katanya* #digaplok pake sendal Chuuya

Ahaha, gimana chpt1 nya? Bagus gak? Terlalu sadis ya? Ehehe maklum, pengaruh bosen romance :v abis masi jomblo, gak dapet inspirasi :'v

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

: Bungou Stray Dogs Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

Nacchan pinjem Chuuya dan Dazai juga beberapa chara lain ya Asa senpai, Haru senpai

Kalo ada yang sama itu ketidaksengajaan yang murni atau kebetulan. Selamat menikmati...

 **Warning** : Cerita ini ada unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik diteruskan :v Tidak sesuai EYD, ada typo, OOC banget

chpt2

 **Costum and Mask**

Osamu Junior mendapat kabar dari anak sebaya nya di rumah sakit kalau festifal kostum sudah dekat. Dan ia ditanya mau pakai kostum apa. Semakin ia diberitahu semakin penasaran sampai akhirnya ia bertanya pada Chuuya.

"Mama, festifal kostum itu apa sih?" tanya Osamu Junior.

"Eh? Itu lho, acara yang diadakan setiap tahun dimana tamu nya memakai kostum yang mereka sukai" jelas Chuuya. Osamu Junior mengangguk mengerti.

"Festifal kostum itu kapan?"

"Besok malam, kalau kamu mau pergi, pergilah dengan Papa mu" jawab Chuuya sambil mengelus kepala Osamu Junior.

"Kalau gitu Mama harus ikut juga!" bantah Osamu Junior.

"Mama masih sakit gini mau diajak, kamu aja pergi bareng Papa"

Osamu Junior memasang wajah cemberut, ia menggembungkan pipi kirinya dan menopang dagu nya dengan kedua tangannya "Mama malu ya?" tanya Osamu Junior sambil memasang ekspresi tadi.

"Eh? Enggak kok"

"Mama masih belum sembuh" sahut Dazai dari kamar mandi.

"Mandi yang benar dan jangan ikut campur!" seru Chuuya. Osamu Junior hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti yang dikatakan oleh Dazai. Padahal tadikan udah dibilangin-,-

"Jadi, kapan Mama sembuh?" tanya Osamu Junior polos.

"Ng... entahlah" jawab Chuuya Mungkin... aku..." lanjut Chuuya pelan dan tak jelas.

"Huh? Mungkin apa?" teriak Dazai dari kamar mandi.

"Lupakan"

"Aku pengen tau!"

"Ku bilang lupakan ya lupakan saja!" seru Chuuya. Dazai hanya bisa menghela nafas sekeras kerasnya sampai terdengar ke luar kamar mandi "Dasar pms" gerutunya.

"Aku denger lho"

"Lupakan" tiru Dazai.

"Lupakan apanya? Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi"

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaiannya, Dazai pun duduk disamping Chuuya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chuuya "Aku berharap kedamaian ini tak pernah berakhir" gumamnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, tapi..." Chuuya tak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi apa ya?" tanya Chuuya lugu (pura - pura gak tau :v)

"Kalimat setelahnya pasti lebih penting, kan?"

"Tapi... apa ya?" ulang Chuuya.

"Beritahu Aku atau bakalan ku cium nih" ancam Dazai sambil mengangkat dagu Chuuya.

"Tapi, entahlah, kurasa akan sulit! Ya! sulit!" jawab Chuuya berbohong sambil mencoba buang muka. Dazai yang tau Chuuya berbohong langsung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chuuya selama 5 detik. Selama 5 detik pula Chuuya membatu.

" _Baka jisatsu mania_! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan huh?" bentak Chuuya sampai membangunkan Osamu Junior yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Mama ama Papa, Tsukioka mau tidur" keluh Osamu Junior.

"Maaf ya, ehehe" kata Chuuya sambil menidurkan Osamu Junior kembali kepangkuannya. Dalam sekejap Osamu Junior kembali tertidur. Tak lama, Chuuya menguap pertanda kalau ia juga mengantuk.

"Istirahat sana, biar Osamu Junior aku yang jagain" perintah Dazai sambil ingin menggendong Osamu Junior.

"Aku masih ingin berada didekatnya, sebentar lagi" pinta Chuuya. _Aneh, kan tiap hari juga ama Osamu Junior, kok hari ini Chuuya rada aneh_ -tanya Dazai dalam hati.

Tiba - tiba dokter masuk (kek jelangkung, datang gak diundang, pulang gak diantar :v)

"Permisi"

" _Doushite sensei_?" tanya Dazai penasaran.

"Ada kabar baik untuk... enaknya manggil apa ya?"

"Chuuya saja tak apa" kata Chuuya santai.

"Baiklah nak Chuuya. Hebat sekali, kemampuan tubuh nak Chuuya untuk menyembuhkan diri tergolong cepat. Tubuhmu sudah kembali normal sekitar 60% sungguh menakjubkan. Padahal baru dua hari disini. Hm... kalau dilihat dari hasil diagnosa, besok sudah boleh pulang" jelas dokter tersebut.

Spontan Dazai melompat sambil teriak - teriak " _Yeah, sankyu sensei, sankyu_!! Berkat anda Chuuya ku cepat sembuh"

"Dazai tenang sedikit!" perintah Chuuya. Dokter tersebut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Dazai seperti anak kecil.

Keesokan hari nya, dengan keadaan yang sangat membaik, Chuuya dibolehkan pulang oleh dokter tersebut.

Dijalan...

"Dazai, Aku ada satu permintaan"

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Dazai penasaran.

"Besok, Aku ingin pergi ke festifal kostum bersama Osamu Junior" kata Chuuya.

"Huh? Dalam kondisi seperti ini sangat berbahaya untukmu pergi ke tengah keramaian begitu" bantah Dazai.

"Anggap saja itu permohonan terakhirku" gumam Chuuya. Dazai mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda kebingungan.

"Bicara apa barusan?" tanya Dazai.

" _Nandemonai_ " ucap Chuuya sambil terus berjalan.

Dirumah, Chuuya meminta Dazai untuk terus bersamanya dan Osamu Junior. "Aku tak ingin melewatkan sedikit pun waktuku tanpa kalian" ujarnya. Dazai semakin bingung akan ucapannya.

Hingga malam tiba. Malam yang dianggap Osamu Junior adalah malam special dimana kedua orangtua nya ikut bersamanya di sebuah festifal. Kali ini, Dazai memakai kostum seorang pangeran, lengkap dengan mahkotanya, diikuti Osamu Junior yang berpakaian sama seperti Papanya. Kalau Chuuya? Jangan pikir ia pake kostum seorang princess atau apalah itu. Ia lagi kepingin pake kostum maid manis ala Rem (nyasar ke anime tetangga)

Jadi pas jalan iringan, kesannya Dazai dan Osamu Junior adalah majikan, Chuuya adalah maid nya :v (maafkan authormu ini)

"Chuuya kemarilah" seret Dazai sambil menggandeng tangan Chuuya. Tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali (jiyah lagunya n*ah :v) ia menggendong Osamu Junior.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jangan berjalan jauh dariku, nanti orang pikir kau adalah maid nya" jawab Dazai.

"Hm... tak apa, Aku akan melayani pangeranku" bantah Chuuya dengan nada yang lemah lembut sambil memeluk tangan Dazai. Tiba - tiba Chuuya merasakan sesuatu menetes "Eh? Darah? Hwa! Dazai?"

Dazai mimisan :v bayangin aja, Chuuya cuma bilang gitu aja Dazai mimisan, apalagi... ahlupakan :v ... Chuuya pun mengeluarkan saputangannya dan menyeret Dazai ke bangku taman. Ia membersihkan darah dari mimisan Dazai.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak berlebihan begini?" tanya Chuuya sambil membersihkan darah mimisan Dazai, sementara Osamu Junior masih dalam gendongannya.

" _I cant, because you are my tiny shortcake baby whom I love_ " jawab Dazai agar Osamu Junior tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Tch, kau menyamaiku dengan _shortcake_?" Chuuya pura - pura kesal.

"Enggak, hanya perumpamaan" ucap Dazai. Chuuya pun tertawa kecil.

"Bercanda kok, _I love you to the moon and back_ " rayu Chuuya. Dazai pun mengecup kening Chuuya.

Dari kejauhan, kelihatan Ranpo dan Tanizaki berjalan - jalan. Mereka memakai pakaian biasa, kecuali Ranpo. Ia memakai kostum untuk regu pembasmi iblis bulan (nyasar ke anime tetangga :v) mereka yang melihat Dazai dengan Chuuya di taman segera menghampiri.

"Yo Dazai, ngapain disini? Mojok?" celetuk Ranpo.

"Ahaha kelihatannya begitu" jawab Dazai santai.

"Gadis ini manis juga, hm... namae wa?" puji Ranpo.

"Ano... Ranpo san, itu, tolong buka dulu mata anda sebelum memuji dan bertanya" pinta Tanizaki.

"Oh iya lupa, whoa! Chuuya? Si boncel dari Port Mafia ya?" Ranpo spontan kaget :v

"Tch, boncel apanya huh?" Chuuya mulai berapi - api.

"Tapi begini - begini kau manis juga" puji Ranpo sambil hendak mencium punggung tangan Chuuya.

Spontan Dazai langsung menarik tangan Chuuya yang hendak dicium Ranpo ke atas " _This is mine_ " ucap Dazai lalu mengecup pipi Chuuya. Pipi Chuuya merona.

"Heeee? Padahal Aku baru saja mau merayunya tadi, udah keduluan" ketus Ranpo kesal.

"Cari yang lain aja Ranpo san" saran Tanizaki. Ranpo pun pamit bersama Tanizaki :v (wat de fak, author minta dibacok nih)

TBC (To Be Continued)

 **Pojok Author**

Nacchan desu yo! Fyuh akhirnya kesampaian juga update nih chpt 2, adakah yg salah - salah nebak kelanjutan cerita kmaren :v

Nih vonus buat yg salah :v

Chuuya : Bro, lu klo mau nyuruh orang main peran, kasih yg bagus kek perannya, masa maen ma nih bocah mulu *jitak pala Dazai*

Author : Lu tuh imut, manis pula, cocok ama dia

Chuuya : Eh iya gw udh imut, manis, idaman pula, kurang apa coba? (Elah belagu lu)

Author : Kurang tinggi :v *dikejar Chuuya sambil bawa golok*

Gomen ne minna telat update~ Abis kmaren materi banyak, kuota gak ada :v

O iya lupa ngasih tau, update new chapter itu tiap hari Rabu dan Jum'at untuk After Story Ditunggu review nya ya minna san~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

: Bungou Stray Dogs Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

Nacchan pinjem Chuuya dan Dazai juga beberapa chara lain ya Asa senpai, Haru senpai -

Kalo ada yang sama itu ketidaksengajaan yang murni atau kebetulan. Selamat menikmati...

Warning: Cerita ini ada unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik diteruskan :v Tidak sesuai EYD, ada typo, OOC banget

Chpt3

 **Anata ima yume o mita na? (You're dreaming now arent you?)**

Karena terlalu larut malam, sampai - sampai pangeran kecil mereka tertidur pulas digendongan Papanya.

"Lihatlah, ia seperti malaikat saat tertidur" ungkap Dazai.

"Malaikat kecilku" sambut Chuuya.

"Tapi kalau dia malaikat kecilku, itu artinya kau adalah Mama dari malaikat kecil ini" celetuk Dazai.

Chuuya tersenyum manis "Ahaha, kau selalu begitu. Memuji diatas pujian lainnya"

Dazai pun menyeret Chuuya kesebuah tempat ditepi danau dan menaiki sebuah wahana air (ini true dari authornya, si author gak tau nama wahana nya dan gak mau tau :v itu lho yang gak salah namanya bebek air? Pokoknya bebek :v authornya minta ditabok pake gelas nih)

"Dari sini kita bisa melihat kembang api jauh lebih jelas dan indah" jelas Dazai sambil mendayungkan bebek tersebut ke tengah danau.

"Dazai, kau tahu? Aku lebih ingin seperti ini selamanya dibandingkan seperti Aku dulu yang selalu ingin membunuhmu dan selalu bertengkar denganmu" ucap Chuuya sambil bersandar pada Dazai.

Dazai menatap Chuuya heran, ia baru menyadari satu fakta. Yaitu, Chuuya tidak mau membogemnya ataupun memukulnya sambil marah marah lagi. _Dia aneh belakangan ini_ -pikir Dazai.

"Dazai?"

"Ha'i? Oh Chuuya, kirain siapa" Dazai terlalu banyak ngelamunin sifat Chuuya yang berubah.

"Jangan ngelamun dong, itu pesta kembang apinya mau mulai" Chuuya mulai kesal.

"Ahaha, habis hari ini kau aneh sekali" Dazai gak tau mau bilang apa, akhirnya keceplosan.

"Kau... sudah tau?" tanya Chuuya ragu.

"Tau? Apanya?" tanya Dazai balik.

"Bukan apa - apa"

 **DUAR!! DUAR!! BLAR!!**

Kembang api pun ditembakkan kelangit. Meninggalkan seberkas cahaya dan asap harapan. Membuat siapapun terpukau melihatnya. Termasuk mereka berdua. Tengah asik menikmati pesta kembang api, tiba - tiba Chuuya menarik lengan Dazai "Ayo pulang" pintanya, sepertinya ada sesuatu.

"Kenapa secepat ini?"

"Ada yang ingin Aku beritahu padamu" Chuuya meminta penuh harap agar Dazai membawanya pulang.

 _Kenapa dia? Belakangan aneh sekali, apa jangan jangan otaknya bergeser ya?_ -gerutu Dazai dalam hati. Mereka pun pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, masuk ke kamar Osamu Junior...

"Dazai, Aku ini bukanlah Chuuya mu" ucap Chuuya singkat.

"Eh? Kan bener otaknya geser" Dazai meletakkan Osamu Junior ke kasurnya dan mendekati Chuuya. Sangat dekat hingga nafas keduanya bisa dirasakan oleh masing masing.

"Dazai?"

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah Chuuya ku, mengerti? Jadi jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi" pinta Dazai sambil mengelus pipi Chuuya.

"Kalau begitu, Aku ingin kepalaku dielus olehmu" pinta Chuuya mendadak. Dazai pun mengelus kepala Chuuya.

"Begini?"

"Ahahaha, Aku sangat senang, Aku sangat senang" Chuuya bergumam dengan nada lembut, ia tertawa sambil menangis.

"Chuuya? Oi kau kenapa?" tanya Dazai. Tiba - tiba tubuh Chuuya rapuh dan rapuh seperti kaca yang sangat mudah pecah.

"Terimakasih, menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku, hiks" tangis Chuuya sambil tersenyum.

"Chuuya! _Baka_! _Chibi_!"

"Papa! _Anata ima yume o mita na_?" tiba - tiba Osamu Junior terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucapkan hal aneh pada Papanya.

(Anata ima yume o mita na? = Kamu ini sedang bermimpi, benar bukan? kurang lebih begini artinya)

"Eh?" Dazai kaget.

"Dazai, sayonara!" ucap Chuuya yang perlahan menghilang.

"Oi, _fuzakeru_ _na_!" tangis Dazai sambil mencoba menggapai Chuuya yang perlahan menghilang sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

(Fuzakeru na = jangan bcanda!)

 **Bruk**

"Eh? Ini, Aku di... kamar?" Dazai terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya nanar menyapu seluruh ruangan. Tak ada yang kurang kecuali satu, Chuuya kesayangannya tak ada disisinya.

Dengan segera ia pergi kekamar Osamu Junior, yah anak anak lah namanya, Osamu Junior masih tidur. Dazai pun duduk bersandar disamping tempat tidurnya Osamu Junior.

"Aku yakin tadi malam kami menghabiskan waktu bersama" ujar Dazai. Tak terasa air matanya membasahi matanya.

Tiba - tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada kalung aneh yang ada di lehernya. Kalung dengan mainan berbentuk tabung hijau berisi air. Dazai pun memperhatikan tabung tersebut. Tiba - tiba...

 ** _Tiit Tit Tit Tulit Tulilit_**

Ponselnya berdering (njir nada paan tadi tuh min :v) dengan segera Dazai mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Tanizaki.

" _Moshimoshi_ " ucap Tanizaki memulai.

"Ah, Tanizaki kah?"

"Hm... Oh iya, sebenarnya kalung itu bukan cuma sekedar kalung"

"Kalung? Yang berisi air ini?" tanya Dazai.

"Ya, itu adalah air mata dari Chuuya san, sebelum nya dia pernah berpesan agar Aku mengambil air matanya setelah ia benar - benar pergi untuk dijadikan kenangan" jelas Tanizaki.

"Ke... na... ngan? Terimakasih sudah memberitahukannya" tutup Dazai. Ia berdiri dan memakai kembali kalung hijau berisi air mata Chuuya tersebut.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, padahal tadi malam seingatnya ia ke festifal bersama Chuuya dan bertemu Ranpo di taman. Tapi, kenapa Tanizaki dengan santai menjawab pertanyaannya seolah olah Chuuya sudah lama tiada.

- _Angin yang lewat diantara kita, membawa rasa sepi dari suatu tempat-_ tiba - tiba sebuah kalimat yang pernah Dazai dengar, tapi Dazai tak mampu mengingat siapa yang mengucapkannya.

- _Langit yang berhenti menangis terlihat sangat samar-_ lanjut Dazai. Lalu ia terkaget "Darimana Aku tau kelanjutan kalimat tadi?"

Suasana hening, hanya ada suara nafasnya dan Osamu Junior. Lalu ia berdiri dan menghadap ke cermin. Ia mencoba memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki lalu kembali ke matanya.

"Aku... sama sekali tidak keren" gumamnya. Tak lama dari itu Osamu Junior terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Papa?" panggil Osamu Junior.

"Ah, iya? Ada apa sayang?" tanya Dazai.

"Papa keren, Tsukioka suka kalung itu. Waktu itu Mama beli dengan Aku sama Tanizaki san"

"Oh" Dazai menjawab Osamu Junior singkat "Sini Papa mandiin, nanti kita ke agensi" ajak Dazai.

Osamu Junior menggeleng "Gak mau, Tsukioka maunya dirumah aja" jawabnya polos.

"Kalau begitu mandi saja, ayo!"

Mereka pun mandi bersama, Dazai masuk ke bathtub bersama Osamu Junior. Mereka bermain bersama (kayak kakak adik mandi bareng :v) tak terasa sudah 10 menit mereka bermain. Sampai Dazai memakaikan sabun dan sampo ke tubuh Osamu Junior.

Setelah selesai mandi...

Dazai terus memikirkan kalung tersebut. _Kalung? Kenangan? Kematian? Sama sekali tak keren, ini... membingungkan_ -pikir Dazai sambil memperhatikan Osamu Junior yang bermain bersama anak tetangga.

 _Anata ima yume o mita na?_

Lagi - lagi suara itu menggema ditelinga Dazai, kalimat yang membingungkan. Apa selama ini Aku hanya bermimpi? Tak mungkin, mimpinya sangat realistik-Dazai bergumam dalam hati.

Tiba tiba...

" _Ano_... ng..." seorang gadis ingin menyapa Dazai tapi ia tak tau namanya.

"Dazai, Dazai Osamu _da_. _Kimi_?" tanya Dazai.

"Aruko Hiino, senang berkenalan dengan Dazai san" jawabnya. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Dazai.

"Hiino chan, kau Ibu nya Shihara ya?" tanya Dazai sambil menunjuk ke arah teman mainnya Osamu Junior.

Hiino menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan, Aku kakaknya. Memangnya kenapa Dazai san?" tanya Hiino.

Dazai menggeleng dan kembali termenung. Melihat suasana yang aneh ini, Hiino melambaikan tangan ke kamera :v menyerah, padahal ia mencoba untuk membuat suasana hati Dazai kembali seperti biasanya. Ia pun pamit pada Dazai.

"Dazai san, Aku masuk dulu kerumah. Ada yang ingin Aku selesaikan" pamitnya.

" _Ha'i_ , silahkan saja"

Hiino pun berjalan menjauhi Dazai. Sekitar 6 langkah ia berhenti dan setengah menghadap kebelakang "Aku memiliki firasat soal kalung itu, kalau ingin mengetahuinya lebih detail, datang saja kerumahku malam ini" ucapnya lalu lanjut jalan.

TBC

Akhirnya kesampean juga post chpt 3 nya walau telat T-T

Terimakasih buat reader yg masih setia menunggu T-T

 _Ja matta ne~_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

: **Bungou Stray Dogs Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35**

Nacchan pinjem Chuuya dan Dazai juga beberapa chara lain ya Asa senpai, Haru senpai -

Kalo ada yang sama itu ketidaksengajaan yang murni atau dapet inspirasi dari sana. Selamat menikmati...

 **Warning: Cerita ini ada unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik diteruskan :v Tidak sesuai EYD, ada typo, OOC banget**

Flashback chpt3 :

Dazai menggeleng dan kembali termenung. Melihat suasana yang aneh ini, Hiino melambaikan tangan ke kamera :v menyerah, padahal ia mencoba untuk membuat suasana hati Dazai kembali seperti biasanya. Ia pun pamit pada Dazai.

"Dazai san, Aku masuk dulu kerumah. Ada yang ingin Aku selesaikan" pamitnya.

"Ha'i, silahkan saja"

Hiino pun berjalan menjauhi Dazai. Sekitar 6 langkah ia berhenti dan setengah menghadap kebelakang "Aku memiliki firasat soal kalung itu, kalau ingin mengetahuinya lebih detail, datang saja kerumahku malam ini" ucapnya lalu lanjut jalan.

Flashback off~

Chpt4

 **Flashback**

Dazai terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiino. Kalimat yang diucapkan Hiino ia pikirkan matang matang. Setelah benar - benar yakin, ia pun ke rumah Hiino tepat jam 8 malam, setelah Osamu Junior tertidur.

" _Ano_... Hiino _chan_ , Aku..." Dazai langsung disuruh tutup mulut dan diseret masuk.

Ia masuk dengan heran - heran. Zamrud cokelatnya nanar menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Sampai tepat di depan kamar aneh.

"Mari masuk, Aku tidak bermaksud apa apa. Hanya saja, disini lah Aku bisa menerjemahkan maksud dari kalung itu secara detail" ajak Hiino dengan nada datar.

Dazai pun masuk keruangan tersebut. _Ruangan yang aneh_ -pikirnya. Kenapa aneh? Karena ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat lilin yang disusun melingkar. Tepat ditengah lingkaran terdapat satu lilin lagi dan semua lilin itu mati. Di sekeliling ruangan hanya ada rak buku dan kursi.

" _Ano_... Hiino _chan_ ini tempat apa?" tanya Dazai.

"Sekarang duduklah di dalam lingkaran tersebut" perintah Hiino sembari ikut masuk ke lingkaran bersama Dazai.

Dazai semakin keheranan. Ia lebih tampak seperti detektif yang kebingungan. Tak sampai disitu. Tiba - tiba Hiino berdiri dan menghentakkan kaki kirinya ke lantai sampai dentumannya terdengar sampai ke penjuru ruangan. Anehnya dentuman tersebut menggema - gema tak henti. Mendadak, lilin yang tadinya mati menjadi hidup semua dan menerangi mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Hiino _chan_ , ini ada apa ya?" tanya Dazai.

"Terserah mau bilang apa yang jelas ikuti saja ritualnya" yang tadinya Hiino, gadis biasa, mendadak berubah menjadi seorang dengan pakaian serba ungu.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Dazai.

"Hm... Aku Hiino... si peramal dan pemilik kemampuan juga, tapi ini bukanlah kemampuanku. Ini semacam pengalih perhatian saja. Kemampuanku yang sebenarnya adalah mengembalikan waktu, bisa dibilang flashback sih" jawab gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau berbohong soal kalung ini?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, Aku bisa meramal juga seperti yang Aku bilang. Dari tadi Aku memperhatikan kalung itu, ada sesuatu yang tersirat didalamnya. Kalau boleh kutebak, isinya air mata orang yang kau sayangi bukan?" Hiino terlihat agak santai kali ini dibanding sebelumnya yang sangat datar dan fokus.

"Eh? Ng... iya... sih tapi apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?" tanya Dazai.

"Kemari kan kalung itu, biar Aku lihat lebih jelas lagi" pintanya. Dazai pun melepas kalung itu dan memberikannya pada Hiino, ia pun menggenggam kalung itu. Tiba - tiba saja cahaya keluar dari kalung itu.

"Hm... _naruhodo_ " Hiino bergumam gaje.

" _Nani ka naruhodo_?" tanya Dazai.

"Dia, menyiratkan pesan pikiran secara tak langsung dalam airmata ini, karena ini pesan tersirat, Aku gak boleh lihat dong ya, Aku bocorin dikit deh! Dia bilang dia akan datang dialam bawah sadarmu selama kau tertidur untuk menghiburmu" jawab Hiino.

"Eh? Alam bawah sadar? Maksudmu?"

"Jadi, Aku menawarkanmu sebuah pilihan, kembali ke masalalu dan memperbaikinya, Aku jadi tidak perlu menerjemahkan pesan ini sedetail mungkin, kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti, _ne_? Dazai san?" jelas Hiino sambil memberikan kalung itu kembali.

"Eh? Memperbaiki? Apanya?" Dazai menggantungkan kembali kalungnya. Telat, Hiino udah membuka gerbang menuju masalalu "Oi, Hiino chan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memutarbalikkan waktu. Jangan khawatir pada Tsukioka _kun_ , dia juga ikut kembali ke masalalu bersama semuanya. Lagian, yang balik kemasalalu bukan cuma Dazai san doang, seluruh penjuru dunia juga ikut. Bahkan Aku juga"

"Trus kenapa pake ritual, tch, buang - buang waktu aja" celetuk Dazai.

"Sudah dulu basa basinya, _sayonara_ Dazai san! Semoga selamat dijalan, semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti"

"Hoi!"

 **(Untuk yang kebawah, kalo tulisan dengan efek italic itu gambaran masalalu yang dilihat Dazai)** "Eh? Ini Aku, dimana? Tempat ini gelap, eh? Kalung ini, percuma membawanya ke masalalu" Dazai pun memutuskan kalung itu dari lehernya. Ia menggenggam kalung itu hingga pecah. Airmata Chuuya yang berada di dalamnya keluar dan membentuk sebuah ikatan ditangannya yang membawanya kesebuah celah, dimana ia bisa melihat masalalu yang dilewatkannya.

" _Chuu_... _ya_... _uso_ _darou_?"

 _"Dazai san, kami minta maaf soal ini. Sayang sekali nyawa nya tidak dapat kami selamatkan..."_ _"Dokter lihat, jantungnya berdetak kembali. Tapi, detaknya lambat, memang sudah tak ada harapan lagi"_ _"Chuuya!"_

 _"Dazai, dengar, jagalah Osamu Junior untukku, sepertinya dia akan jadi lelaki yang hebat, ya?"_

"Chuuya, _fuzakeru_ _na_! Ini tak mungkin terjadi, waktu itu dia hidup"

 _"Dazai, sayonara"_

Gambaran yang dilihat Dazai berubah, persis seperti yang ia lihat saat itu _"Jadi, kapan Mama sembuh?"_ suara yang tak asing. Suaranya Osamu Junior.

"Aku benar, ini bukanlah mimpi!"

 _"Ng... entahlah" jawab Chuuya. "Mungkin aku harus menjelaskan padanya kalau... aku... datang ke alam bawah sadarnya hanya untuk menghiburnya"_ "Eh? Jadi, ini kalimat lanjutannya? Oi, _fuzakeru_ _na_ , ini pasti cuma ilusi"

 _"Huh? Mungkin apa?"_ _"Lupakan"_ "Tak mungkin"

 _"Aku berharap kedamaian ini tak pernah berakhir"_ _"Aku juga berharap begitu, tapi..." Chuuya tak melanjutkan kata katanya. Aku juga berharap begitu, tapi seandainya kau tau kalau Aku hanyalah roh, bukanlah Chuuya kesayanganmu-gumam Chuuya dalam hati._ Suara hatinya terdengar oleh Dazai yang sekarang.

 _"Tapi?"_ _"Tapi apa ya?"_ _Enaknya, pasti kau masih bisa menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama lagi dengannya~_ Tiba - tiba dari belakang Dazai, terdengar suara yang lagi - lagi sangat akrab di telinganya.

 _"Mama lihat Aku seperti pesawa~t ahahahaha"_ _"Ahahahahahaha, pesawat mungilku"_ "Chuuya, pegang tangan Tsukioka!" teriak Dazai. Tapi teriakannya tak ada gunanya. Itu hanyalah gambaran masalalu.

 _Makin lama Osamu Junior berlari makin ketengah jalan, sudah ratusan kali Chuuya menyuruhnya untuk ketepi agar tidak tertabrak._ "Chuuya! Gandeng lah tangan Tsukioka! Cepat!" teriak Dazai lagi.

 _Sampai ada sebuah truk barang yang melintas laju dari belokan yang tak jauh didepan. Disaat yang sama Osamu Junior berlari ketengah jalan._ "Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya!!" panggil Dazai.

 _Melihat itu Chuuya reflek berlari kearah Osamu Junior selagi masih sempat lalu menggendong dan melempar Osamu Junior ke arah Dazai yang lalu ditangkap oleh Dazai._ "Chuuya!!"

"Hwa! Ini Aku dimana?"

TBC (To be continued)

 **Pojok Author**

Nacchan _desu_ _yo_! Pasti ada yang pikir ini mirip _Kimi no Na Wa_.

Yep itu benar _nyan_!

Nacchan terinspirasi dari _Kimi no na wa_ dengan cuplikan yang seperlunya, ya~h begitulah saking sukanya

Chpt kedepan mungkin adalah chpt trakhir T-T

Tapi jangan khawatir, Nacchan kan suka berkarya *gak nanya,-*

 _Ja matta ne~_


	5. Chapter 5 (LAST CHAPTER)

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

Mika pinjem Chuuya dan Dazai juga beberapa chara lain ya Asa senpai, Haru senpai -

Kalo ada yang sama itu ketidaksengajaan yang murni atau dapet inspirasi dari sana.

Selamat menikmati...

 **Warning: Cerita ini ada unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik diteruskan :v Tidak sesuai EYD, ada typo, OOC banget**

Chpt 5

 **Memperbaiki**

"Ini Aku dimana?" tanya Dazai.

Dazai memandangi seluruh ruangan tempat ia berada. Setelah hampir 1 menit, barulah sinkron olehnya "Ini, kamar tidurku!" Dazai menapakkan tangannya di wajah seseorang (oi tangan lu :v)

Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, siapa dia yang kena tangannya Dazai? Ya, dialah orang yang bikin Dazai menggalau gila gegana (gelisah galau merana~ njir :v)

"Chuuya? Ini, kau?" tanya Dazai pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chuuya.

Chuuya terbangun dan kaget melihat wajah Dazai yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya "Eh? Apaan? Cih, gangguin orang tidur aja" Chuuya menarik selimut dan kembali tidur.

" _Hora hora_ ~ jawab Aku, ini beneran kau?" goda Dazai.

"Makhluk apa yang ngangguin orang tidur di jam 1 pagi HAH?!" Chuuya emosi dan akhirnya bangun dan duduk.

"Ini benar - benar Chuuya ku!" Dazai langsung memeluk Chuuya sampai Chuuya terbaring kembali.

"Woi, _baka jisatsu mania_! Tenanglah oi, biarkan Aku tidur! Memangnya selama ini Aku kemana?"

"Aku tak mau melepaskanmu, eh tunggu, ada yang ketinggalan" Dazai melepas pelukannya. _Buset dah, perasaan gak enak nih, tidur aja kali ya?_ -alarm imajiner Chuuya mulai bereaksi lagi.

Dazai mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan telunjuk Chuuya. Ia pun mengarahkan telunjuk masing - masing ke bibir mereka masing - masing. Lalu beralih ke bibir lawannya. Wajah Chuuya merona. Sekaligus alarm imajiner yang makin keras.

"Karena Aku tau nanti kau bisa marah kalau ku cium secara langsung, ini alternatifnya"

"Ugh... Dazai, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya tak boleh?" Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya, hanya tinggal 1 cm saja bibir mereka bisa bertemu.

"TIDAK!!" bentak Chuuya lalu kembali tidur, kali ini wajahnya bukan hanya merona tapi merah padam, seperti kepiting (pantes Dazai suka Chuuya, wong kata author merah wajahnya Chuuya mirip kepiting, Dazai kan suka kepiting :v)

"Ya sudah, tidur lagi sana! Jangan lupa mimpiin Aku"

Keesokan hari...

"Masih banyak waktu menjelang kejadian itu, kurasa Aku harus membuatnya untuk tetap dirumah apapun yang terjadi" gumam Dazai.

Melihat Dazai bergumam gaje, Chuuya menghampirinya "Ngapain sih?" tanya Chuuya.

Dazai menggelengkan kepalanya " _Nandemonai_ " jawabnya singkat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nanti sore..."

"... kita bawa Osamu Junior jalan jalan, kan?"

"Eh? Kok bisa tau?" Chuuya penasaran.

"Kalau soal _darling_ apa yang tidak ku ketahui" Dazai mengalihkan pembicaran.

Chuuya pun mengecup Dazai "Kau ini menyebalkan" ucapnya sambil berlalu ke dapur. Dazai mematung sekejap dan memalingkan wajah.

"Tch, ngapain pake ngecup Aku segala. Menjijikkan" gerutunya (pake muka Kohina :v biar keren)

 _Berantem yok, dilapangan, gw dah ready nih_ -gerutu Chuuya dalam hati menahan amarahnya.

Di dapur...

"WTF!! AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA!!!" Chuuya tampak seperti seseorang yang lulus tes masuk kerja setelah ratusan kali ditolak :v

"Chuuya, kau ngapain bersorak didapur?" teriak Dazai dari ruang tengah.

"Bukan apa - apa!"

Sorenya...

 _Aku harus membuatnya tetap dirumah_ -pikir Dazai.

" _Ne_ , Papa! Tsukioka pengen jalan - jalan" pinta Osamu Junior.

Dazai menatap Osamu Junior sambil berpikir apa yang tepat untuk membuat mereka semua tetap dirumah.

"Tidak, hari ini tidak ada yang jalan - jalan" Dazai menjawab dengan nada serius.

Chuuya kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Dazai "Kenapa memangnya? Ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang bawa Osamu Junior jalan jalan?" Chuuya bertanya dengan nada kasar yang membuat Osamu Junior tersentak dan lari kekamarnya ketakutan.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi! Mungkin saja nanti saat jalan - jalan kau mati, Aku tak mau sampai itu terjadi!" balas Dazai.

"Huh? Kau ini memangnya peramal? Sampai sok tau begitu?" Chuuya mendorong bahu Dazai dengan gelagat ngajak berantem.

"Terserah mau bilang apa! Aku hanya tak ingin pergi!"

"Kenapa?" Chuuya mulai memelankan suaranya.

"Karena... ada yang... ah... itu... Atsushi mau berkunjung" Dazai asal ceplos.

Chuuya langsung menunjukkan wajah suram "Kalau begitu, Aku membencimu" Chuuya meninggalkan Dazai dan pergi kekamar Osamu Junior.

 _Gawat, dia malah membenciku_ -Dazai bergumam.

Malam...

"Tsukioka, ayo makan" Chuuya mengajak Osamu Junior ke ruang makan.

"Mama, gak ajak papa?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan" jawab Chuuya dingin.

Setelah selesai makan, ia pun mengajak Osamu Junior kekamar. Sebelumnya, ia menyiapkan makanan untuk Dazai.

Pada pukul 22.00...

Saat Dazai keluar kamarnya "Ng... ini, tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, Aku benci aura ini" Dazai duduk di sofa sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

 _Enaknya, pasti kau masih bisa menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama lagi dengannya~_

Secercah suara sayup - sayup terdengar dari kamar Osamu Junior yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang ini. Ia yakin sebelumnya pernah mendengar itu. Dazai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke kamarnya Osamu Junior. Ia mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar Osamu Junior. Ia melihat Chuuya yang sedang bersandar pada tempat tidurnya Osamu Junior.

"Ng... Chuuya, sebenarnya Aku berbohong soal Atsushi" Dazai angkat suara.

"Kau ingin membelanya? Silahkan" Chuuya menjawab dengan nada super datar :v

"Bukan, bukan itu yang ku maksud, eto..."

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Aku ini serius membencimu lho" Chuuya menatap Dazai tajam.

Dazai membalasnya dengan tatapan serupa "Kalau begitu Aku lebih serius lagi untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini" Chuuya hanya memasang ekspresi datar yang sebenarnya kaget.

 _Mau apa lagi dia?_ -batin Chuuya kesal.

Dazai menyeret Chuuya kekamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya sepelan mungkin. Ia menatap Chuuya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Chuuya bergidik. _Buset, nih orang serem amat, biasanya gak gini_ -batin Chuuya merinding.

"Hah... kau ini, sulit berbicara denganmu secara baik baik ya?" Dazai menghela nafasnya sambil membuang tatapan tajam tadi.

"Terus ngapain ngajakin Aku kmari?" tanya Chuuya dengan nada kesal.

"Ada yang ingin Aku jelaskan"

"Jelaskan? Apanya?" Chuuya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, Aku meminta seseorang untuk memutarbalikkan waktu..."

"... ngapain coba mutarbalik waktu?" potong Chuuya plus jitakan Dazai.

"Jangan memotong kalimat ku saat Aku berbicara"

" _Ha'i_ , trus?" Chuuya menjawab kesal.

"Ia setuju karena saat itu Aku frustasi..."

"... karena Atsushi tidak datang saat kau mengajaknya makan malam bersama" potong Chuuya plus jitakan Dazai sebanyak dua kali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong kalimatku"

"Ha'i, terus?"

"Waktu itu Aku frustasi karena kau mati, tepat dihari ini, sore tadi, saat jalan jalan bersama Osamu Junior" Dazai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, omong kosong gini juga masih bisa kupercaya? Jamur apa yang kau makan tadi siang?" ledek Chuuya.

"Memang benar! Aku melihatmu mati tepat didepan mataku! Ditambah Osamu Junior yang mengamuk dengan kemampuannya" Dazai membantah ledekan Chuuya.

"Hahaha, Aku percaya, kau pikir Aku takkan percaya? Selama yang berbicara itu adalah Dazai, Aku akan mempercayainya sekalipun dunia tak percaya" Chuuya tertawa kecil.

Dazai ikut tertawa, tanpa ia sadari bulir bening mengalir di pipinya. Ia tertawa bahagia, ia pikir ini akan sangat sulit tapi malah sebaliknya. Plus ia mendengar kalimat langsung dari orang yang ia sayangi.

' _selama yang berbicara itu adalah Dazai, Aku akan mempercayainya sekalipun dunia tak percaya_ '

Chuuya mengusap air mata Dazai "Kau ini memang cengeng ya" ledek Chuuya.

"Kau juga nangis lho" balas Dazai mengusap air mata Chuuya (ceritanya mereka saling ngusapin air mata :v)

"Selama yang berbicara itu adalah Chuuya, Aku akan mempercayainya sekalipun dunia tak percaya" ucap Dazai.

"Kau copas kalimatku" Chuuya mendengus kesal. Wajahnya tampak lucu sampai membuat Dazai tertawa.

Kamar itu dipenuhi dengan suara tawa dan candaan keduanya yang mengisi sunyi nya malam.

 **END**

 **Pojok Author**

 _Yokatta~_ fanfict ini akhirnya kelar juga! Mika ga nyangka udah 2 karya yang Mika terbitkan!!

Hwa~ Mika bahagia lho, sambil lega juga.

Terimakasih buat readers yang setia menunggu update chpt dari fanfict aneh ini, Mika ucapkan terima kasih banyak *ok dia mulai rame sendiri padahl dia gak tau siapa yang baca siapa yang follow :v*

 **OMAKE**

 _Hahaha, Aku percaya, kau pikir Aku takkan percaya? Selama yang berbicara itu adalah Dazai, Aku akan mempercayainya sekalipun dunia tak percaya_ -obrolan mereka terdengar sampai rumah tetangga.

" _Neesan_ , mereka udah baikan tuh" ucap Shihara, adik Hiino, tetangga sebelah rumah Chuuya.

"Ahaha, setidaknya kemampuanku ada gunanya juga, kan?" Hiino bangga.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Shihara.

"Rencana? _Fufufu_ , tentu ada, untuk si b*ngs*t Chuuya itu, yang merebut cinta pertamaku"

 **END**

Untuk Season selanjutnya, itu belum dipastikan karena sang author bosan dengan genre romance :v

 _Paipai~_


End file.
